


Making Plans

by lasairfhiona



Category: Original Fiction - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovers' Retreat 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Plans

When she suggested going away for the holidays, he was all for it until she told him she rented a cabin in the mountains for them. The mountains meant snow and cold and he was not a fan of either. Neither was she, for that matter, so he couldn't understand why she wanted to spend two weeks in a one room cabin in the snowy mountains. Then she whispered in his ear about the big bed, the fireplace and the hot tub and he knew it wasn't just a holiday vacation for them. She was going to turn it into a lover's retreat and for that he was wiling to put up with any amount of snow.


End file.
